1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-012314, filed on Jan. 20, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to an information servicing method for servicing online informations beneficial for a user, a recording medium recording with a program for realizing the method, and an information servicing system.
2. Related Art
In the internet, there has already been known the technique to distribute the information such as an advertise beneficial for the user to the terminal of the user. The technique of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,549. Normally, the screen saver is started for the idle time period in which no input is given for a predetermined time period from the user. Here, the idle time period is effectively exploited for servicing the advertise demanded by the user.
As a similar technique, on the other hand, there is disclosed in Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 11-511574 a technique by which an advertise is selected from the computer network database on the basis of a preference made by the user so that the received advertise is displayed by the screen saver.
According to the above-specified Publication, an operation to select the information desired by the user in advance is required, and the selected information is serviced to the user through the screen saver. In this case, what is done is to serve the selected information one way through the screen saver. The actual state is that even the selected information can attract no attention so long as it is not beneficial at that time.
As the network infrastructure spreads in recent years, the time period for utilizing the network in the business and private fields has occupied most of daytime. Under this environment, it is expected to service informations in close contact with the life of the user.